Bughead Bliss
by Colormysoultraurig
Summary: "It had been four years since the 'core four' had actually been the 'core four' and years since Jughead talked to Veronica, Betty, or Archie." "He didn't know how it happened it just did." "They sat, they talked, they watched." "Bliss." Bughead remake of my Jeronica college AU


**So I was asked to do a remake of my Jeronica story Bliss so I did (If you enjoy this check that out). I hope you enjoy it and it is just as good as the original (especially since the copy and paste feature was my best friend).**

* * *

It had been years since the 'core four' had actually been the 'core four' and years since Jughead talked to Veronica, Betty, or Archie. In all fairness he never really talked to Veronica anyway it was all just for the group. He'd left for the south side and broke up with Betty so the only real connection he had was Archie. After a while Archie left him behind too, not wanting more trouble with the Serpents.

He'd see them at pops every once and a while, talking in the corner booth like nothing had changed, while him and Serpents did what they needed and left. Needless to say his Northside connections were slowly ripped apart piece by piece until all that was left were memories. Nostalgia would kick in every now and again, give his stomach a turn then leave as quickly as it came never stopping to say hello.

Year two of college and he was to scared to talk to her. He wanted to talk but he knew he'd fucked up so he didn't. He thought she didn't know he was even there but he was wrong. She was still hurt so she kept her distance.

She searched him out one day, tired of all the hiding. He sat in the corner of the dinning hall with the same laptop as high school and food he'd never be seen without.

She slid in unnoticed by the dark haired boy. She no longer wore the pastel sweaters opting for slightly darker colored shirts. She was still ingrained to be perfect, she crossed her legs politely giving a smile.

"Jughead Jones." The voice brought him out of his own head to snap up and look around the laptop.

"Cooper?" Last names were a habit he found hard to break. Keep a distance he told him self. He pictured their meeting countless times all different from the last, never like she had done

"It's nice to see you again." She stated blandly, smile fixed on her features.

"Uhh yeah yeah it is." He didn't know what else to say. It had been so long.

"So how is everyone? From the Northside I mean." He clarified not knowing why but feeling the need to.

Her smile lessened as she looked down at the table. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen Archie since I came here and I only talk to Veronica once or twice a month now." She tilted her head back up when she finished.

"I'm so sorry really I am." He understood better than anyone what it's like to loose your closest. His face must have given that away because she gave him a pitying glance even though she should have been the one being pitied.

It looked as though she was going to say more when her friends wisked her away to do god knows what. She waved good bye and he gave a nod in return. Even if he'd never really been friends with her after the breakup it felt nice to have something from his old life come back and not tear him apart limb from limb.

He'd gone to the party out of pure boredom. His roommate wanted him to go and he had nothing else going on and in all honesty he wasn't the secluded social pariah he was back in the day. He thought he might enjoy it for a little while.

He sat off in the corner of one of the quieter rooms sipping his drink just watching like the writer he is. Documenting everything incase it's important for the story later.

Blond hair whipped around in the door way in front of him. No ponytail, no pastel. He'd missed that blond so much. She ran to him grabbing his arm and pulling never once looking him in the eye.

"Come on Jug we're going to dance." And with that she pulled him to the room with the speakers that sounded like they were going to burst any second from the noice.

She swayed with him for a moment grinding when necessary for the music and doing what she could to get him to dance.

That's the thing though. Betty can entrance anyone she meets get them to do what she wants without even trying.

He'd left his drink on the other room so he could freely dance and she never had one to begin with. He was reluctant at first but eventually just being around Veronica got him to dance along with her following her movement holding, her hips.

Black mini skirt riding slightly up her thighs. Dark pink top showing so much he never thought he'd see again. So much attention but she never noticed.

She danced her heart out with Jughead and only Jughead until her friends found her to take her home. She walked away with a sway in her hips and one last look over her shoulder at him before disappearing into the crowd.

He no longer felt a need to be surrounded by all the drunk sweaty collage kids who probably weren't even old enough to drink. He found his roommate and told him he was leaving ignoring all of the protests for him to stay. He no longer had a reason to.

He doesn't know how it happened it just did. She started showing up at his place always when his roommate was out. They'd sit, they'd talk, they'd watch movies. They reconnected in a way Jughead never thought they'd be able to.

And that was that. She came over every Saturday night instead of going out to party's and Wednesday's with a pizza and a peppy attitude. They talked, they watched, they sat. Silence wasn't foreign to them but it was never awkward or nerve racking just peaceful.

He never saw her go on dates and he never when on them either. Who would want to date the guy with the snake on his back? (Yeah he still wore the damn jacket but it wasn't everyday anymore). He worked really hard to get the Serpents to be legit but people were still scared.

"You know, leather jackets are damn sexy." She spits out never taking her eyes off of the screen playing some classic movie with a dude wearing one.

"So what your saying is I should wear my Serpents jacket more often?" He was joking

"Yeah." He couldn't tell if she was.

Eventually Betty convinced him to go to clubs with her or to the games where she still cheered. In all honesty it didn't take much to get him to do the latter, seeing her cheer was his favorite part. He kept telling himself it was because he was being a supportive friend.

He followed her every Saturday to the clubs and bars always wearing his Serpents jacket. He goes to all her games always wearing his Serpents jacket. He always felt the need to put it on before leaving but could never figure out why. Just always put it on just before seeing her. She never said anything and he didn't really care. He just loved to be himself around her and she was growing on him.

The more they hung out the more he learned about her. Her favorite color is pink like the sunrise. Her go to drink was a Bellini or a Rossini depending on her mood. She didn't each cherry's much but when she did she tied each and every stem into a knot with her tongue (and fuck if that isn't hot.) But that's not what he loved to know about her. He got to know her secret laugh she never showed until those rare moments he said something incredibly stupid that she found so down to the bone hilarious. He knew when she was upset with just one look. He knew when she was losing grip with a simple phone call. He knew every emotion through a touch. He knew when she was faking it all no matter how many others she could convince. He knew her and it didn't scare him. It always had with others. But not her. Never her.

She dragged him out again but they had friends. Her "besties", or so they claimed even though he never once heard about them, tagged along as well as his roommate.

He was in the corner with his drink while his roommate was some where hanging with her friends. She was at the bar getting more drinks and he could just see her from where he stood. He watched her loving the sway of her hips as she walked. Loved the way she gracefully leaned on the counter to get the bartenders attention. Loved the way she flicked her hair behind her shoulder as she ordered, it wasn't flirtatious just a way to move it. But being able to see her meant he could also see all of the others who loved all those things just as much as him.

He told himself it was all a best friend thing. They loved it just as much just not the same way. But it didn't stop it from hurting. He couldn't figure out why.

He had a front row seat to the flirting. Some tall blond with a green button up shirt, sleeves rolled to elbows and kakis pushed his way next to her, drink in hand. She smiled politely and he felt like his heart was crushed. Shattered into pieces, squished the life out of, by the hands of the one and only Betty Cooper. He didn't know why it hurt so damn much and he hated it.

He turned away hiding from the scene unfolding just a few feet away. He felt the over whelming urge to just walk up and beat him till he couldn't breath but he knew Betty and the others wouldn't take to kindly to that so he didn't. It took most of his will power to stay where he was. He could tell someone walked up to him but he couldn't bring himself to look.

"You really gonna let that guy fuck with you girl like that?" His roommates voice flooded his ears.

"She not my- wait what!?" He turned sharply to Betty. The blond was talking to her hand gripping her arm tightly. Betty looked angry, pissed, but mostly, scared. He didn't have time to think before his feet carried him to them. He slammed his drink in his roommates hand before he walked (more like stomped) away.

He didn't think just did. He draped his arm around her shoulders staring the blond in the eyes. "Hey, is this guy bothering you? You ok?" He spoke mostly to the blond.

"We were just talking. Ain't that right baby?" The blond looked at Betty.

"It didn't look like talking to me so how bout to leave my girlfriend alone." He didn't know why he said it. He didn't know why it felt so right in his mouth. But he didn't care. Just kept on going.

"Nothings happenin' man. Why don't you just go? The chick would like me better anyway." There was no answer no more talking just the rushing of blood in his ears.

He punched the blond as hard as he could. Probably broke his nose too. Blood dropped on the counter and stained his knuckles but it was worth it.

"Talk about her like that again and you won't be able to speak you hear me you piece of shit!?" He grabbed her hand and walked her away from the blond leaving him to bleed by himself.

Betty walked just a little behind Jughead never letting go of his hand. "Jug. Juggy." He never turned around, still fuming. "Jughead!" She screamed it. He turned sharply almost nocking her over. He figured she'd be pissed. He had no right to say those things but the moment he turned around her face softened and she smiled up at him. "Thanks" is all she said.

"No problem." Is all he said in return.

Weeks had gone by and neither had mentioned what happened at the bar. None of their friends did but they never really hung out with them to give them the opportunity. But nothing was really different.

The only change was that they stopped going out. They stayed in like before mostly because Betty didn't want another incident and Jughead did what ever she wanted. They still went to her games but that's was mandatory for her. Everything was perfect until it wasn't.

They sat and watched like they always did. Eyes glued to the screen. There wasn't as much conversation as normal but he thought she was just really into it. At least he did until she turned to look at him ever so slightly.

"Why did you call me your girlfriend?" She spoke just above a whisper.

"I don't know. Just trying to be a good friend. Help you out from douche bags." He never turned to look at her to scared he'd melt right then and there.

"Oh." It was short. She sounded angry and folded in on herself more. He felt bad but never took his eyes off the screen. Scared he'd mess up once again.

The credits started to roll and she unraveled herself before popping up off the couch. "I should go." She doesn't look at him just like he didn't look at her. She grabbed her shoes and slips them on.

"Are you sure?" She had never left right after the credits. She always waited at least an hour just to talk about the movie.

"Yeah." It was short. That time he knew she was angry. He walked up behind her as she reached for the door putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I know that bull shit." He said sincerely.

"Nothing Jug just leave it." She never looked away from the door.

"Don't lie to me you know I can see right through you so just tell me." Silence. "Please?" He said it softly

She sighed dropping her head closing her eyes. "You Jughead! It's you." She turned to him and looked up into his eyes. "It's everything about you. Your jacket, your jokes, your kindness. That damn hair I was finally able to see again after all these years. I just... I hate my self for it." She never said what 'it' was but he knew something changed. Something changed when she sought him out that first day. But this was different. This wasn't I haven't seen you in years let's talk and become friends change. This was heart wrenching, sole crushing, world burning change. But he didn't know why.

"Why?" That's all he said. That's all he could get out.

"Because I'm not supposed to ok? You're Jughead Jones. South side Serpent. Terrible friend. Terrible boyfriend. You left. You hurt us... You hurt me." She looked down once again letting a tear fall from her eyes onto the floor between their ever close feet.

"I-I I didn't know you still cared. I didn't know it mattered to you anymore. You never seemed to care in all the time we've been here."

"That's the problem! I don't care! I'm supposed to but I just can't. I'm supposed to hate you with every fiber of my being for leaving but I just can't. I don't want to." She lifted her head up slowly as she spoke to once again look into his eyes to show she meant it. To show it was tearing her apart inside cutting every bit of her little by little until she was run dry. It broke his heart.

"I'm so sorry Bett's. If I had known..." he could barely be heard over their own heart beats.

"What? What would you have done!? Not become a Serpent? Because you and I both know that was never happening. If I couldn't get you to stop back then what in hell make you think that I could have now!? You didn't even talk to me." She was screaming. She was crying. It was angry tears filling her eyes. It was angry tears blurring her vision. It was angry tears that killed him.

"No it wouldn't have but it would have made me try and stay in touch with you all a little more. I wouldn't have gone so far deep. I wouldn't have gotten in so much trouble so damn fast. But why does that matter now? Why should that change anything now?" He didn't scream, not once.

"Because I'm not supposed to love someone who abandoned me and tore apart my whole life!" Once again she screamed. She hadn't realized what she had just confessed until it was already gone. "I-I didn't mean- Ohh he'll what's the use." She gave up trying to change what she said. She was to drained from it all to care anymore.

Jughead didn't answer her with his words just leaned in colliding his lips with hers exploding the reality they both knew. It was a hard, messy kiss leaving them both more confused than fulfilled.

They separated opening their eyes, pulling in air they had missed.

"I'm sorry." Is all he got out before she was in him once again pulling the air out of his lungs as their mouths melded together. She got him to open his mouth the same way as she always gets people to do things, by being Betty Cooper. They pulled apart again, lungs screaming for air, and just looked at one another.

"Well, I can officially say I don't give a shit about all that because we've changed and it doesn't matter anymore." He held her by the waist with a feather like touch. She had her arms wrapped around his neck reaching her own neck up to look him in the eye. "Yeah I guess you're right about some things."

"Always." He was stopped by his own lips coming down to hers. There was so much heat so much heartache trying to be mended all in one movement. Her hands made their way to his hair itching to finally feel what had been hidden for so damn long.

One of his hands mad it's way to her face while the other traced up and down her side drawing nonsense patterns.

She kicked her shoes off once again knowing she wasn't going anywhere for a while. They clattered to the floor with a loud smack but neither of them were even fazed. His jacket was disregarded by nimble fingers but a minute later, tossed gently on the chair by the door.

He didn't wear as many layers as he did in high school but those damn ratty jeans and flannel tied around his hips were still a staple. She untied the flannel throwing it haphazardly to god knows where.

She had her skintight, low cut, shirt and mini skirt on giving him a show. He reached his fingers under the hem of her shirt feeling her beautiful, soft, tanned skin. He couldn't get enough.

She broke from him for just enough time to pull his shirt over his head before reconnecting. She ran her hands along his torso marveling in every muscle she had almost forgotten about.

Just a few moments later he did the same to her revealing the hidden lace. With her mini skirt still on he grabbed the back of her thighs lifter her up before making their way to the bed.

The rest of the clothes were shed in a haze before her pale pink lips stained his skin everywhere she could find. Many whispered names, obscenities, and moans began to fill the room. Bliss was all either of them could find to describe their state of mind. For once bliss.

The next morning she left before he woke so she could make it to class on time. It hurt to leave because all she wanted was to stay with him for ever but she knew she couldn't. She slipped out, walking with a limp, not making a noise to wake him.

She made it to class with out a second to spare never once having her thoughts drift from Jughead. Bliss.

He was outside her class when she left. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, waiting. His entire face lit up the moment he saw that blond hair he loved so much.

She turned the opposite way from him not even noticing him lost in her own thoughts. He walked just far enough to catch up to her still in the night before clothes. His arms winded around to the front coming together just bellow her collar bone and lips resting next to her ear.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered into her ear. She stopped when she felt his hands and turned at his words.

She smiled up at him reaching her hands for that marvelous hair before kissing him gently.

"Morning." She replayed after they separated.

They continued to walk down the corridor his arm around her shoulders.

"You wanna know a secret?" He asked her looking down to he face. She just looked up at him. "I think I like you."

She smiled that raw genuine smile she barely ever shows. "I think I like you to Jones."

Bliss


End file.
